Garden Romance
by Arianrhod Whisper L' amour
Summary: [Oneshot] Rin sings a song to Sesshoumaru and says it reminds her of him. I suck at summaries. R&R! Read it, you know you wanna!


Hey guys! This is a random idea I got at three in the morning and I couldn't sleep until I wrote it… I was singing this song that I was making up as I went along and all the sudden I pictured Rin singing to Sesshoumaru. In this fic she's about seventeen. This is a one shot for now, but if you guys request it I might write more. So, anyways, here it is…..

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If I owned it Rin would be seventeen instead of seven, and Inuyasha would have killed Kikyo himself….. ::Slaps Kikyo:: I told you to clean my room, Bitch! …. Anyways……

On with the fic!

…

….

…..

….

…

Sesshoumaru sat on a wide stone bench in the beautiful garden surrounding his castle. He remembered playing here as a child, and running around with his father. Then his mother had suddenly been gone and Izaiyoi was suddenly there. His father didn't play with him anymore and the gardens became neglected. Sesshoumaru sighed. Inuyasha and his stupid human mother had robbed him of his father. He wondered if he would ever get over that. But you never knew. Rin had changed him for the better. Ah, Rin. She was perfect. Everything about her screamed gorgeous. Her shoulder- length brown hair was now long and silky. She was long and lean, but not gangly. Her skin still glowed, and her smile was the same as it had been ten years ago. Ah, her smile. Back when she was a tiny human child her smile had given him great joy, not that he had ever told anyone that, but now….Well, now it could make him melt. Anything she asked would make Sesshoumaru would do, if only to see her smile. Sesshoumaru looked around at the beautiful garden. It was almost as beautiful as the woman who carefully tended it. He remembered the first time she had mentioned it. She was thirteen at the time.

_Flashback _(A/N omfg! A flashback!!!)

_Rin walked towards the edge of the balcony and looked out over the garden. There were weeds everywhere, and nothing was green, everything was dead or dying. "My lord, how come the garden is so sad?" Even as a teen she was still so innocent and clueless._

_Sesshoumaru leaned in the doorway leading out side. He was silent for a moment. "I guess it is sad because it has no one to care for it…" He said quietly._

_"My lord?" Rin said turning around, "Am I allowed to care for it?" she walked over and looked up into his beautiful golden eyes._

_Sesshoumaru tried not to show how any emotion as he looked at her smiling face. "If you must." _

_Rin leapt up towards his chest as she tried to hug him. But she was still too short to make it. He caught and held her up so their eyes were even. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, my lord." She whispered. Sesshoumaru didn't know why, but for some stupid godforsaken reason, he blushed. The great and powerful Lord Sesshoumaru, whose name struck fear into the hearts of many, blushed bright red as he set Rin on the ground and turned to go find Jaken. _

_End Flashback_

Sesshoumaru sighed. He couldn't figure out how she did things like that to him. He could be thinking about something, like whether or not to kill a man for something stupid, just for the joy of killing, and the next thing he knew he'd be thinking, _but what if Rin sees me? What would she think? _Then he would let the man go. More than once Jaken was there when this happened and he was beginning to think there was something wrong with his master. Sesshoumaru sighed; he would kill Rin just to get rid of these feelings, if he could. He had tried once, about two years ago, when she was sleeping quietly on his chest. She had fallen asleep there after having a bad dream, and he was blushing as usual. He was only glad they were in his rooms, so Jaken couldn't see. He had tried to snap her dainty little neck, but had been unable to. He had grabbed her as if he were about to, the slowly pulled her head up so her could see it better and wiped away the tear tracks running down her face.

Sesshoumaru was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard the rustle of silk and the whisper of the wind through her hair. He looked up to see Rin in nothing but a _very_ short nightdress. It was pale pink and lacy. And also completely see- through. Sesshoumaru had to work very hard not to blush. He looked the sky above her to keep from seeing anything she might not want him to. _Oh, kami, she's amazing. _

"My lord, it is late. Do you not wish to come inside and sleep?" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru suddenly looked at her. "If it is so late, why are you still awake?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered, blushing slightly.

"Hm." Looked at her again and realized she was shivering. It was getting colder outside. He pulled of the overcoat of his kimono and draped it around her shoulders. She looked at him and muttered a thank you, sitting down on the bench.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru whispered. She looked at him with her deep chocolate eyes. "The garden looks beautiful." He said, holding back all the emotions he wanted to project. She could see them in his eyes, though. He knew she could, but she didn't mention it.

"Thank you." She whispered. The pair fell into an awkward silence, not knowing what to say. This had been happening a lot lately. They looked at the sky. The stars were shining brightly, winking at them, all knowing. The moon was full, it was that amazing shade of bluish- silver it gets every time it's full. The man in the moon seemed to be laughing at them. Rin wondered why. She wondered why Sesshoumaru didn't talk to her anymore, and why he barely ever looked her in the eye. She wondered about a lot of thing, really. But he was at the top of her list. She remembered a song her mother has sang to her when she was little. She couldn't remember all of the words so she had made some of them up. Every time she sang it, she thought of the man sitting next to her. He was amazing. That's why the song reminded her of him. Because she felt the same way as the woman singing the song did. She wanted to tell him that, but she blushed at the thought. He would never feel the same way as her.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. Her soft hair flowed down her back, shining with a strange light. Her skin had a strange celestial like quality to it. It looked like she had somehow captured the light of the moon inside, and the light was pouring out through her pores. He sighed. He should say something. They should probably go inside. Even with Sesshoumaru's overcoat draped across her shoulders she was still shivering. And he was beginning to get cold as well. He wrapped his arm around her, trying to keep her a little warmer. She blushed, he gazed at her, even when she blushed she was beautiful. He unknowingly stared at her with a bit of a lovesick look hidden behind his usual stoic gaze.

_Sesshoumaru just put his arm around me! Oh, kami, what do I do! _Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru. _Agh! He's staring at me! WhatdoIdo whatdoIdo whatdoIdo!! _Rin sat there for a moment, letting her brain run wild. Her skin was tingling where his arm was touching her. He pulled her a little closer, so their sides were touching slightly. Rin felt her face burn. After a few minutes her mind finally settled down a bit and she started thinking calmly. Although, her skin still tingled where he was touching her. She thought again about telling him about the song. The song she secretly thought of as _their _song. She decided to tell, he needed to know, even if he hated her forever. She drew courage from every source she could. Thinking about what he would do in this situation. Not that he would ever _be _in this situation. But, she mainly just thought about how strong he was. And, finally, she got the courage to look him in the eye and start talking. "My lord, did you know there was a song that my mother used to sing to me when I was little?"

Sesshoumaru didn't really understand why she was telling him this. "No, I did not."

"Well, it's about a woman, who falls in love. But she doesn't think the man would ever love her back." Rin's voice was very small. She had nearly lost her courage. "Would you like to hear it?" she asked, her voice getting even smaller.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He didn't really trust himself to speak. Or even to look at Rin. She watched him nod and smiled the tiniest bit. Rin breathed in deeply, and began to sing, very quietly at first, her voice growing stronger as she continued to sing.

"Whenever I see you with her,

It feels like my heart is breaking in two.

I know that you love her,

And I wish that you would love me too.

I want to be the one that you dance with in the rain.

I want to be the one you love.

I know I'm not beautiful,

I know that you would never look at me.

But you stole my heart,

And I want you to give it back to me.

I want to be the one that you look at with those eyes.

I want to be the one that you love.

Am I that invisible?

Because you can not see me at all.

Am I even really here?

Or is this just some kind of nightmare.

I want to be the one to wake up to you.

I want to be the one that you hold on to. I want to-" Rin was cut of when Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her fiercely on the lips. When he let her go to breathe she blushed so bright she thought it would glow in the dark.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and took her lips again, running his hands down her sides, letting them linger at her waist. Rin ran her fingers through his hair, getting lost in the kiss. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru picked her up holding her firmly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let her carry him inside, still kissing. He felt his way through the door and through the main entrance hall. Jaken was just coming down the stairs, going to look for the pair when Sesshoumaru stopped to breathe again.

"My lord!" He yelled, "What on earth are you doing?!" He ran towards the pair. When he got close enough Sesshoumaru landed a heavy kick to his face, sending him sprawling.

"Mind your own business." He muttered before kissing Rin again. He carried her up the stairs to his room and laid her on the bed. (A/N No!! This is not a lemon! XP You pervert!) She looked up at him with a slight bit of fear in her eyes. He knew exactly what she was afraid of. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear, "I won't unless you want me to." Rin looked reassured by this and hugged him tightly. She didn't really understand her feelings. She was confused. The last thing she needed was for him to be trying to mate with her. Sesshoumaru lightly kissed her on the lips and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Okay, that's the end. Like I said before, if you guys want I might write more. I know it's probably not the best in the world, but I think it's pretty okay…..

I'm sorry for those of you who would have liked a lemon in there…… but I don't really like one- shots with lemons… they always seem to be badly written to me….. They're like a cheap thrill for the guys who can't afford to buy access to porn sites……

Wow… normally I don't really ramble like this but……. Yeah. It's five thirty in the morning and I haven't gone to bed yet….. Oh, yeah, and I have to be up for school in like and hour…. Ha ha…. Fun…. Never fail classes; summer school isn't very fun….. Stay in school, don't do drugs….

And don't be an underage smoker, 'cause once you're 'addicted' you can't stop buying them. It sucks; you have no money to buy anime. I'm going to bed now…….. Before I give you all hard attacks with my horror stories…. Like this one time when I fell asleep in my sister's boyfriend's car. And then some of my brother's friends and him 'borrowed' it. When I was still in it….. And there I go again, rambling. Isn't it odd how my grammar seems to be staying perfect…… Anyways……

Jane!!!

Arianrhod Whisper L'amour


End file.
